


夏日所在

by Tang_shao



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical, M/M, Marriage Proposal, World War II, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tang_shao/pseuds/Tang_shao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1945年。柏林陨落的前夜，奥地利爬上一座摇摇欲坠大楼顶上的机枪帐篷遥望围城的火光。他没有想到会遇到普鲁士，在一起，他们讨论了这世界曾经和即将变成的模样。<br/>或者，如果你偏好的话，“普鲁士向奥地利求婚而奥地利说了好”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	夏日所在

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Nature of Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355620) by [webbedfeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/webbedfeet/pseuds/webbedfeet). 



> The original fic is by webbedfeet. I thank her kind permission to let me translate this beautiful story.

奥地利那晚醒得比他惯常的要早一些，地堡中十分寒冷，噪音大作，是那种震耳欲聋的寂静有时才能发出的声音。和往常一样，他穿戴齐整，手指即使在一片漆黑中也能机械化地动作，然后离开。他的脚步声在水泥地上轰鸣回响，就好像分配给他的不是军靴而是老式的木头鞋子，而在这回音跟着他的时候他庆幸他的居住条件和私人物品从未太占优先级。在这样的夜晚，像宝物一般被隐匿在迷宫中心会让他发疯的。

找到外面的世界没花他多久，就好像他脚下的大地都在引领他往外头走。多好的讽刺啊，要知道在往日里，在这作为他的心脏的所在，他可以迷路上几天几夜而不知道自己到了哪里。或许这其中隐有寓意。比如命运，比如血脉，比如他所期许的和所有人所期许的，比如那些阿尔卑斯山脉有时会回荡起的东西。或许一切都隐有寓意。但他并不想去想这些事啊。现在他已不再拥有时间去思考了，再没有时间了，再没有维也纳街道上古雅的咖啡店，没有从黎明到午夜演奏不息的管弦乐队了，没有在目力所及范围内遍布山谷的绿茵地了。

守卫们在他打开厚重的铁门走向外面时沉默不语。或许他们已经习惯了。或许他们没有注意。或许，他们也一样的，不想要去思考这些事情。

外面是尘埃。一层灰色的水泥尘埃蒙在所有事物之上，地面，天空，像雪花一样落在他崭新的靴子上。连月亮都是灰色的，就好像她也为尘埃蒙蔽，而一切若不是笼罩在苍白的夜色里，就是掩盖在尘埃的灰色下，不然就是消融于天空的黑色中。所有的一切事物，除了地平线上的暗淡的光，那正是他前来观赏的东西。灰色在他爬上其中一栋崩塌的建筑时啮咬进他的手里，粗糙的水泥磨伤了他的手臂，小段小段裸露的钢筋戳刺着他的肋骨。除了他的脚步发出的拖曳声和一百万人的呼吸，一切寂静无声。

等他爬上了这摇摇欲坠的楼顶，奥地利几乎都没有注意到那个已经在那里的人。那人也是灰色的，和别的一样。但不同的是，他一直就是灰色和银色的。

“普鲁士。”他缓慢地吟咏出那个名字，声音很轻。对他们而言，这本该是个不再存在的单词了。

他的旧敌缓缓转身看向他，嘴唇弯曲出一个不真诚的笑容。他看起来就好像他一直就指望着他们两个人会同时出现在这里一样。

“奥地利。”他说，拍了拍帐篷里他身边那一小片灰扑扑的地，“你不坐吗？”

他的名字。这也是一个不该再存在的属于秘密的单词了。然而，他想，在他们之间它从未失去。他们的秘密。

奥地利依邀坐下。沙包自是臭熏熏的，地面很冷。星辰在灰色的月光里隐约闪耀着。在远处，地平线暗暗发光，空袭轰隆作响，枪发出嗒哒哒的声音。而在他的身边，他的敌人呼吸着。

在灰色的天空和飘落的水泥尘埃中，他总是涌现起一些他很久没有过的感觉。在战壕和战场和塞满了将死之人的医院里的感觉依然于此时不同，在最后一场战争的最糟糕的时节，而今日之战仍远远不是这场战争的最后时节呵。但依然，他想，这一定就是它们看起来的样子了，那些他从未参加过的战争，那些他只在他的主人签署的信件中看到的漫长之日，在耶路撒冷和君士坦丁堡的城墙上，等待着最后一日的来临。在机枪帐篷里和一位旧日敌人并肩而坐让他自觉如步入迟暮之年的战士。他不知道这算好还是坏。他们早就不在争斗了，他们上次真正的战争已经是在很久、很久之前了，现在他们更多的只是扮演观察者的角色。但依然，依然有某种感觉，一种他自知应该记得的感觉。

“那男孩很不错，你知道。”他说。他没有说他说的是哪个男孩，是那个沉睡在迷宫中间的，还是那个远在夜晚火光那边的。是那个想要成为新世界的男孩，还是那个成为了的。

敌人哼了一声，“那是当然。你以为是谁教会他所有这些战争技巧的？”

他也没有指明他说的是哪个男孩，而他们再次陷入寂静中去。他们从没想到过使用的手枪里早就没了子弹。他们身边唯一的尸体是空气的。奥地利的胸膛里翻滚着灰烬。那其中的某处仍储存着夜莺的歌声、整日的音乐和整夜的舞蹈，尝起来就像是撒哈拉沙漠里的最后一滴水。

“我想知道她怎么样了。”敌人喃喃道。

“我不知道。”他回答，而夜莺沉默。他们之间能谈起的就只有一个“她”。他多么希望自己能知道啊。但他所知道的唯一的那颗心是他自己的，而他自己的在几日之前便已焚尽，可爱的维也纳，和所有的古雅的咖啡店和夜莺的歌。他没有办法知道布达佩斯怎么样了。这问题令他痛苦，而比一无所知更可怕的是他的敌人看起来比他还要糟糕。现在的他们再不能躲藏在几个世纪建立起来的敌意之后了，在这里和安全之间，他和敌人不过是两个同样的痛苦之人。

在某个短暂的瞬间，他想要问敌人那个同样的问题，但他随即阻止了自己。同样的事他在好几个夜晚之前也想过。王堡在他胸膛上撕扯出的伤口又有多大呢？它又燃烧了多久呢？

他们并没有问起那个在迷宫中央的男孩，因为他们正看着他的心呢，而他的心是尘埃。尘埃，和罪恶感，和无助，余烬会一直燃烧，燃烧到在那些建造了他的居民们的脑海里天边的大火只是遥远的记忆。

他们也没有谈论那个在燃烧的天空中心的人。他们不需要。

“城市就像凤凰，”奥地利轻声说，“有时候他们需要火焰来维持生存。当一个死去，下一个耗尽上一个的灰烬，从中展翅飞翔。”

敌人挑起了一边眉毛。

“你说的是哪一个城市？”

“我不知道，”他闭上了眼睛，“也许是所有的。”

敌人叹了口气。

然后，他抬眼看向天空中阴沉沉的月亮，说道，“我想知道在这些废墟里头会不会有架钢琴。”

奥地利好奇地看着他，“或许有吧。但它也一定坏了很久了，为什么？”

“为什么？”敌人再次冷哼了一声，“好问题，小少爷，那你又干嘛老是把自己黏在琴上一弹就是几个世纪呢？”

那不是他第一次被问这个问题了。朋友们，家人们，那些名字早就被遗忘的主人们。伊丽莎白。西班牙。意大利。甚至是眼前的这个男人，他们都在很久、很久以前问过。直到此时此刻他才意识到，他从没有给过他们一个确切的答案。

我唱这首歌是为了记住夏天，有人曾经这样说过。

是谁呢？他不记得了。那是多么久远的曾经的事啊。

他移开了视线。

“没有理由。”他最后说。他身体里某处感到一切好像终于走到了终点，在此时和此地，某些如此古老的东西，他都不希望再看多一眼，“或许从来就没有有过。”

但敌人并没有如他预料的那样嘲笑起来，他只是给了他一个疲惫的微笑。

“很好。因为我也没有。”他说。

奥地利眨了眨眼睛，“那你为什么要问？”

“因为机关枪和迫击炮开始让我觉得无聊了，”敌人说，凝视着天空，“如果我一定要听些无聊的东西的话，我倒宁可听一两首莫扎特。”

他惊讶地看着敌人。他的敌人看起来憔悴而苍白，他们都是，但他的脸上有某种柔软的神情，他看起来是温柔的忧伤的快乐的苍老的年轻的，而在这么多年来的头一次，他的敌人看起来不再像是敌人，他再一次拥有了那个在他默默无名而奥地利成为奥斯特马克之前的人的痕迹。像是那个在他们还在为了主人的荣光和土地浴血奋战时的那个人。像是那个还穿着神父的服装挂着骑士的盔甲的人。像是那个他很久、很久以前曾经是的人。

或许是意识到奥地利在盯着他看，普鲁士把他的视线从天空中挪了下来看向他，他的眼神是好奇的，那其中的火焰比他所见过的任何时候都要暗淡。奥地利颤抖了一下，然后转过了头。

“别看着我。”

“好吧。”

普鲁士点了点头，别开了头。

寂静在他们之间伸展，在警报拉响而夜空中的火越发明亮起来的时候。奥地利抓紧了他手下的尘土。

“我的手指。”

“它们怎么了？”普鲁士立刻问，就好像他一直在等着这么做。

“它们是麻木的，”奥地利缓慢地，困难地说，“就跟第一次战争之后一样。我的手麻了。我能拉动扳机真是个奇迹。”

“或许吧，”普鲁士点了点头，“你想说什么？”

“我想说的是，我不能为你弹奏一支歌。”他咬紧了他的牙齿。这点至少是明确的吧。第一次战争结束后普鲁士也在那里，和坐在轮椅里的他一起，听所有的夜莺在他们身边歌唱，“我不能再为任何人弹奏任何东西了。我不知道我什么时候才能。我不知道我能不能恢复。”

出乎他的意料，普鲁士笑了起来。

“那你还有什么用呢，小少爷？你擅长的也就只有这个了。”

“不是很多。”他闷闷不乐地道。

“好吧，”那银发的男人呼出了一口气，“那我们就彼此彼此了。”

他忽然觉得肩头一暖，奥地利意识到那是普鲁士的胳膊，不知怎么的，他们在不知不觉间就靠近了对方，他的头都快要搁到普鲁士的肩膀上了，而普鲁士把他的手臂围在他的肩头像是某种安慰的手势。他觉得自己的呼吸在多年后第一次哽住了，但那姿势比起感情来更像是满足的绝望，更像两个在寒冬中迷路在森林的旅人，更像溺亡之人紧握着死亡带来的安宁。

他没有挪开，普鲁士也没有。

“但你那时候可不是这么说的，”普鲁士喃喃道，而奥地利的眉毛因为疑惑而锁紧了。

“你说的是什么胡话呢？”

“我们不是在谈音乐吗，笨蛋，”他说，“有理由的，你说过。”

“我没有——”

“你说过。”普鲁士坚持道。然后他垂下了视线，用更轻柔的语气问道，“你能唱吗，奥地利？”

奥地利因惊讶而绷紧了。唱？他从不歌唱。他弹奏钢琴，有时也会拉拉小提琴，但即使他会也能够唱，此时此地也不是适合的。他还能记得那些耀眼炫目的歌剧，那些夜莺，那些周日的早上，大教堂在歌声中冉冉上升。

“我又不是要你唱咏叹调什么的，”普鲁士快速地补上一句，显然是意识到了奥地利的局促，他的声音比之前还要轻柔，细小而不确定，他从未听见普鲁士这样说过话，“只是……一首歌。民间小调。随便什么。都不一定要有歌词。哼点什么吧，随便什么都行。”

奥地利偏过他的头，他没有意识到他的嗓音也是一样不自然的。

“为什么？”

“我告诉过你，迫击炮和防空炮开始无聊了。如果我要无聊致死，我还宁可照自己的心意来。”

“普鲁士——”

一只手在他的肩膀上收紧了，而普鲁士的声音是沙哑的。

“没有理由，”他说，“求你。”

奥地利的呼吸顿住了，他试着摇头，然后，或许是因为他肩头的手是暖的而月亮是冷且灰的地平线又明亮得如同这夜晚的漆黑，他吸了一口气，然后闭上了他的眼睛。尽管毫无理由，他开始哼一首歌。

那是你会在电台上听到的那种便宜小调，用来帮助市民们假装祖国一切安好而战争正如安排好的那样进行，是那种听过就卡在你脑海里的歌，即使是当恐惧上涌时你也能想起它来。那和他的嗓音如此不符，奇怪地跑着调，即使节奏正确也听起来吞吞吐吐的，它听起来就像是一个锡铁做的人在试着从他锡铁做的喉咙里扯出一支歌来。但这些似乎都影响不到普鲁士，他一直在看向遥远的某处，黑暗中的某处，在更多的炮弹在远处坠落的时候揉紧了奥地利的衬衫。而不知怎么的，时间似乎在这处机枪帐篷里停止了它的运行并开始往回、往回，更多更多地，回到遥远的时光中去，哪怕他们早就没有了可以回去的地方了。

也许这个也是那些前往耶路撒冷的骑士们在很久、很久之前感受到的，在准备入睡并坠入鲜血淋漓的梦境时互相唱着他们故乡的牧歌。也许那就是这样的。那一定就是这样的。但他仍然只能想象，却永远无法得知。

歌唱到了最后一个小节，普鲁士抓着他衬衫的手也松开了，他的手放到了奥地利的腰际。奥地利觉得他应该对此说些什么，但他想不到原因，而这支歌还没有结束。所以他只是唱了下去，除了那几乎轻不可闻的呼吸声，普鲁士保持着静默和静止。

歌结束了，奥地利转过头看向了远处。歌唱的感觉很奇怪，就好像他的身体里有什么在翻涌。普鲁士仍然看着地面，那处于黑暗中的下方。

他什么也没有说，等着普鲁士打破沉默。

“歌唱是件愚蠢的事。”普鲁士最后说，安静的，“但人们需要愚蠢的事物帮他们记忆。直到最近，我一直没明白那有什么用，还有原因是什么。”

“那么，那原因是什么？”

普鲁士抬起了头看着他。看着他的眼睛，尽管他已经不再盯着普鲁士看了。奥地利不得不畏缩了一下，但普鲁士的手在他的腰上，而普鲁士的眼神是疲惫的。

“因为月色优美，草地翠绿而天空蔚蓝，”他说，“因为很快就会是夏天了。难道原因不就一直是这个吗？”

奥地利不知道要怎么回答。他逼迫着自己回过头，他现在意识到他可以清楚地看见普鲁士的眼睛了。清楚到能看见其中反射的夜色。那里反射出的世界是一片染着红色的灰白，月光惨淡，草叶枯萎，天空和他们有时穿着的制服一样是黑色的。夏天，如果它还会到来的话，会是属于苍蝇、腐肉和充斥空气的人类灰烬的。或许普鲁士疯了，或许疯的人是奥地利。如果不是他们那就是世界了，但世界是不会发疯的。它只是继续旋转。

“我不知道。”他诚实地回答。

普鲁士的眼睛睁大了，有那么一会儿他看起来是想要开口说些什么，但是最终改变了他的想法。他反而叹息了，用那种他惯常的、过于夸张的演戏一般的方式，然后将他的脸埋进奥地利的肩膀里。

奥地利太惊讶了，也可能是太疲惫了，所以没有反驳。

“我忘了，”普鲁士轻声说，“你总是你告诉自己要成为的那个样子。而我只能是我自己。”

奥地利不敢相他的耳朵，他翻了个白眼。总是自己告诉自己要成为的样子？那他们半斤八两，甚至比那更甚。

“普鲁士，你说的是什么疯话呢？我不觉得这是个含糊其辞的好时机。我们早就过了探讨哲学的时代了，你知道。”

普鲁士抬起脸做了个表情。“我这儿严肃着呢。”

“如果你是的话，不那么含糊可能会对谈话更有帮助。”

他低下了眼睛。“如果你不明白，小少爷，那它就无关紧要。”

如果它无关紧要，你就不会提起了，奥地利想说，但他改变了主意。

现在还有什么要紧呢？

在这个世界里，还有人需要一个理由吗？

普鲁士哼了声然后挪开了，但他的手臂还是放在奥地利的肩膀上，丝毫要没有挪走的意思。在另一个世界里，奥地利会喊叫然后把那只手打开，明确地告诉那个银色头发的国家他对于这个新花招是怎么想的。但是那另一个世界已经早早结束了，而这个世界也会很快结束。黎明已经出现在了地平线上，昭示着这一切行将终结，带着火焰和硫磺和一个即将达到全盛的新世界的所有自信，而他不知道那个世界会带给他什么。带给他们什么。所以他也没有挪开。

因为寒冷和这漫漫长夜，他允许自己将头放在了普鲁士的肩膀上。

普鲁士颤动了一下。在另一个世界里，或许他也会把奥地利推开并抽出他的剑，用他所知道的所有语言中的奚落和讥讽攻击。但他也没有。

普鲁士不该是那个谈论他曾经模样的人，他想。普鲁士总是与他不同，强大，充满活力，靠着自己而不是从同盟和姓氏和合约中借来的力量。他在奥地利失去他大部分力量的时候成为了一个新势力，仅仅是因为他想要。他成为了所有一切奥地利应该是而从不能的东西，因为他就是那样的，他就是那么决定的。

普鲁士总是与他不同。但他们现在依然在做着同样的事情，他们的心脏都因为同样的火焰燃烧，他们的话语覆盖在同样的尘埃之下。

在那个即将到来的世界里他们会变成什么样呢？什么会改变呢？他们能不能用某种方式保持原状，如过去那样为他们性命短如花火的主人们争夺土地和荣誉和光荣？

无物维持不变，有人说。那正是我们铭记的原因。

奥地利皱起了眉。他在试着找出这个声音的主人，想要想起是谁说了这个，但普鲁士打断了他的思绪。

“小少爷，”他说，声音听起来心血来潮，“你觉得一个没有尽头的世界怎么样？一个没有尽头的世界，太阳永远不会落下的一天，夜晚充满了你从未见过的奇迹。”

“一个什么？”奥地利问，困惑的。

普鲁士现在发的又是什么疯？

普鲁士挑起了他的眉毛，“听起来一点都不耳熟，嗯？”

他想要说不，一点都不，但他脑海深处的确浮现起了些什么。一个无尽的世界。太阳永不落下的一天。他或许的确在哪里听过这个，在很久之前。但他想不起来是在什么时候了，或者又是在什么情况下。

所以他只是摇头，说，“这是胡扯。一个没有尽头的世界是不存在的。”

普鲁士吹了个口哨，合着远处空袭的哨音，“这倒是个大胆的宣言，尤其是从你嘴里说出来啊。”

“这是真的。”

“是吗？”银色头发的男人从眼角看着他，“你那时候可不是这么说的。”

又是这一套。

“普鲁士，”他开始说，“我不——”

“西班牙告诉我了，”普鲁士打断他，“在那时候，你说了‘好’。”

奥地利眨了眨眼。

他想起来了。不是全部，也不是马上就想起了。回忆渐渐涌来。那是在很久之前了，当他还很年轻，还在摸索作为奥地利是什么意思的时候。那是他的主人的想法。说真的，那不过是一个成真了的巧合，但他还是很好地利用了它。不过是个形式。勉强能称之为一纸半正式的共享主权的合约，由他们的主人想出来的，再没有更多了。但西班牙还是坚持要那么说，因为他喜欢“把事情做对”。

我献给你一个没有尽头的世界，太阳永不会落下的一天，夜晚充满你从未见过的奇迹。我们会在一柄权杖下一同团结所有基督教国家，而我们会成为足以媲美罗马的荣光的帝国。

那本该是个虚名的。就同那个世界里的许多东西一样。但他依然记得奥地利大公点了头，于是他说了是。

他闭上了眼睛。当他听见自己的声音的时候，那比他想象中的更为严厉苍老。

“那个世界，”奥地利说，“已经终结了。那是个完全不同的时代。”

“这个世界也会在明天消失。那时也会是一个不同的时代了。”普鲁士悄声说。

他不知道该怎么回答这个。

“你总是和世界一起改变，小少爷。你是个骑士，然后你告诉自己要变成个贵族，然后你就是了。你告诉自己成为一半的世界，你就变成了。你告诉自己要成为帝国，然后那个也实现了。你总是在改变。”

“说的就好像你自己不是同样。而且那和——”

“我从不像你那样改变。我不知道我能不能做到，”他回答，“或许我所代表的国家——或者曾代表的国家，看你怎么看了——改变了很多。但是，我。我只能是我一直是的那个人。而你则不同。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”奥地利坦诚地说。

“我只是好奇在明日的世界里你又会变成什么样呢。”普鲁士的回答是悄声的。

奥地利的喉咙被什么东西堵住了，他没能说出那句“那你又会变成什么呢”。

“你给西班牙的那个‘是’和你在吞并时给我们的‘是’一样的吗？”

那堵着他喉咙的东西化成了冰并一直延伸到他的肺里，奥地利在回答时小心翼翼地把声音维持在中立。但仍然没有普鲁士问问题时候那样中立和无所谓，这个对话正逐步变为一个他不确定自己应该走进的迷宫。

“那不能被比较，普鲁士。”

“是的，那能。”普鲁士冷哼，“每一次，你都被献上了一个新的世界，而每一次你都说了是。为什么它们不能被比较？”

又一次的，奥地利无法回答。

他从来没有这么想过。

普鲁士也沉默了一会儿。或许他在等着奥地利回答。或许他在等着他内心里的什么东西，尽管那里只有大火和灰烬。但若还有一件东西他们仍可挥霍，那就是时间。他等待着。天空尽头的光变亮了，但依然。

当普鲁士再次开口的时候，他用的是一种安静的、柔和的语气。

“它没有持续到永远，但他的确给了你一个太阳永不落下的世界。但我们……一个应该持续千年的帝国。看看都发生了什么啊，”他咬紧了自己的牙齿，“都没撑到十年，而且还是这幅样子。都没撑到十年……我都没法给你一个正常的政府，小少爷。”

奥地利的眉毛不赞成地抬起了，“我可从没指望过你们两个给我任何东西，普鲁士。”

银发的前国家翻了个白眼。“我知道。但是这就是这整件事的精神所在。我们从你那里拿走了些东西，作为回报我们给予你承诺。这事儿就该这么办，不是么？别告诉我你是因  
为利他主义才那么做的，小气鬼。”

“你没有从我这里拿走任何东西。”这是真的。除了他的名字，还有他的骄傲。不管那有多么一文不值。

普鲁士看着他，然后看向头顶上的灰色天空。

“这里除了疯狂什么都没有，这个我给予你的世界。”他说。他的嗓音里蕴含着某种安静的决绝，低而顺从，而那听起来是多么可笑又是多么奇怪的可亲啊。奥地利可以感觉到自己的唇角挑起了一个稀薄而嘲讽的笑。

“若是因为那个，我只有自己可以责怪。”他回答，试着安慰。

“就让一个男人有尊严的沉浸在他的罪恶感里行不行啊？”普鲁士嘲弄地说，有些不快。

他都不能理解他为什么要在所有的一切之后因这答案而不快，而那个表情出现在普鲁士脸上又是多么古怪。那么古怪，那么荒谬。那么的荒唐啊，以至于他真的轻笑起来了，一直笑到他意识到普鲁士在盯着他看时才停下。在他的眼睛中有光亮闪烁，一个不属于他红色的瞳色也不属于月亮和尘埃的灰色的光亮。

那也是十分古怪的，然而不知何故他却并未觉得古怪。它尝起来是对的，比这尘埃，比这空气中的烟雾，比榴弹和马蹄和剑的声响更正确。它在他干涸的喉咙里尝起来就像细碎的点滴阳光。

“我已经很久没看你这么笑过了。”普鲁士说，“很久，很久了。”

“是吗？那是多久呢？”

他真的从没有在普鲁士面前笑过吗？在他的印象里，即使是他和匈牙利在一起的时候，笑也是稀少的。

奥地利原以为那不过是个单纯的问题罢了，但他很快就意识到普鲁士眼睛里的光亮忽然黯淡了。它没有完全消失，但它看起来被锈蚀了，那锈蚀是属于他们眼前的世界的，但同时也属于某个不可知的、不确定的世界。

“没有关系了。明天世界就会改变，你也会跟着改变。然后你就会忘记。你一直忘记。”

“你到底在指控我点什么啊？”奥地利问，眯起他的眼睛。他们又回到那个荒唐的对话里去了，而他急着转移话题。

然而普鲁士对着他微笑了，用一种他从未见过的方式微笑了。

“很久很久以前，在一百座山谷深处的山谷深处有一个小男孩，”他开始说道，他的嗓音听起来奇怪的嘲讽又极尽温柔。奥地利张口想要反驳，但他马上阻止了自己，不知怎么的，他意识到这是普鲁士需要说出来的东西，就在今天，就在此刻，而他没有立场去打断。

“那男孩理论上该是个骑士。他有盔甲，有姓氏，有头衔，有战争，所有这一些。该死的东方守卫者，你知道吗？他的工作就是从野蛮人手中守护文明的世界。而他是那么可笑的、难以想象的不擅长他的工作。一辈子就没赢过一次战争。用牧羊人的手杖比使剑要溜的多。完完全全的没用。

“然后呢，还有另一个男孩。这男孩也是个骑士，但不像我刚刚提到的那个无用的白痴，他可是个了不起的家伙。从十字军东征里诞生的，生来就是为了守护他的族人，保证人们因为对的事情而死。理论上来说他是在为前者理应守护的世界而战，但他从没见过那个世界。就像我说的，他是在沙漠里诞生的。他的骑士伙计们总在谈论老家蓝色的湖水和绿色的山峦还有他们领地里的农民们会唱起的歌谣，但他从没见过其中的任何东西。它们都在他的脑袋里，他的故乡应该看起来的样子。”

奥地利的心抽痛起来，但很快就过去了，他想也没想地开口。

“普鲁士，我……”

普鲁士无视了他。

“他有着各种各样的想象。蓝色的湖水能有多蓝呢？雪能有多白？草地能有多广袤，山谷有多深？秋天里薰鹿肉尝起来是什么样的，当所有的叶子都开始凋落？那些守护他的朋友们思念之地的骑士们又该多么了不起呢？在西边的边界上是有教养的人，在北边是他们了解的敌人所以守护那里的骑士应该不怎样吧。那么东方呢？东方是抵抗那些疯子蛮族和所有那些异教徒的第一道防线。它的守卫者一定很了不得，至少得和这个男孩一样了不得啊。在进攻耶路撒冷的时候他一直在脑海里藏着这些念头，当他不在打仗的时候，当他回去的时候。这男孩非常期待遇见东方的守卫者。

“但命运是残酷的，”普鲁士轻笑起来了，“当他们真的碰面的时候，东方的守卫者可大大让他失望了。”

尽管那年代顶多是一片他只能勉强记起的模糊，奥地利也知道东方的守卫者是谁。奥斯塔利希。约斯特利希*。他。他的。他的眼睛睁大了。他一点也不记得这样的见面。当他第一次见到普鲁士的时候，他是——他是——

他是什么呢？

普鲁士丢给他一个同情的眼神，“我没指望你记得，小少爷。不管怎么说，我知道你不记得。”

“但，”他说道，“我——”

“当这个了不起的其实从十字军回来的时候那个软弱的男孩在照看羊群呢，”银发的国家继续说，“后者满心指望着能看到他披戴甲胄在城堡里用剑练习什么不得了的招数或者之类的。当他知道他在找的人在外头山地上呆着的时候可惊讶了。等他知道他找的人是在照看羊群，在采摘草药的时候就更惊讶了。他以为自己要去见的是一个伟大的骑士呢，可不是个小姑娘。等他碰到那个软弱的家伙的时候他就这么说了，一逮到机会就说了。”

“不好意思，但是——”

“然后那个小家伙就笑了，”普鲁士说，他的微笑是伤感的、留恋的，“那是个奇怪的笑。骑士从没见人这样笑过。他和他的人也会说笑，自然了，这个也没什么要奇怪的，不是这种意义上的。但其中的确蕴含着什么东西。就像留在他胸膛里的一滴阳光，他想。所以他就陪那个小家伙还有他的羊们坐下了，因为他还想再多看一些，因为他想知道为什么这个小家伙能这样笑。那气味可不怎么迷人。”

最后一句话是带着个自鸣得意的笑说出口的。奥地利模糊地想道，他也很久没有看到普鲁士这样笑了。

“骑士不善言辞，所以到最后他也没说上几句话。他只是坐在那个小家伙旁边，看他折腾那些花。显然是要把它们做成某种可以给修士们治疗眼疾的草药，他很好奇。然后那个小家伙开始唱歌了。哼歌。他没认出那个曲调，毕竟他在战争中听过他手下的人哼过的歌成千上万。但在他听的时候，他只能注意到远处的山峦是蓝色的，草叶也的确是绿色的，而空气里四处弥漫着夏日的气息。所以他就问那个小家伙这首歌是什么。”

普鲁士的微笑散去了，只留下了一抹古怪的悲伤。“而那个小家伙。他说那不过是他唱来铭记夏天的东西，仅此而已。”

我唱这首歌是为了记住夏天。

“那就是你……”奥地利说，想起了普鲁士在几分钟前央他唱歌。

普鲁士低头看着他，把奥地利的手握进自己的，他的手指轻轻贴着奥地利的手腕。

“不，”他说，尽管他的答案听起来并不是说给奥地利听的，“就像我之前说的那样，没有原因。”

奥地利的手指攥紧了，粗俗的，僵硬的，“我……”

我不知道该怎么想。

他的脑袋里塞满了各式各样的想法。他记得他还是孩子时的模样，又小又无用，总是相信有朝一日他能成为那些他从来不是，也永远不会是的存在。但他不知道他是怎么想的。他不记得了。他真的在阿尔卑斯的某处遇见了普鲁士吗？

他不知道这是不是真的，又或者他的惊慌是因为他希望那是真的。

“我不会要求你任何东西，小少爷，”普鲁士无所谓地说道，“当这个世界改变的时候，那个小家伙已经不在了。那是个属于傲慢的贵族的世界，而不是简单的骑士和牧羊人的，所以他就和原来那个世界一起消失了。然后那个世界也消失了。然后是之后的世界。现在我们就在这里了，这个疯狂的、满是我们创造的垃圾的世界。”

“普鲁士，”奥地利终于找到了平静的开口的力量，“我很抱歉。”

“我一直是我，你知道，”他回答，依然听起来像是在为另一个人诉说，“但我只是在想。如果你和世界一起改变而这个世界又是属于疯子的，那是不是意味着我们把你也变成疯子了呢？”

“你就是你，”奥地利挣扎着说，他的脑子里堆满了各种纠缠在一起的念头，如果不是他们那就是世界了，但世界是不会发疯的，世界只是继续运转，“我也总是我。”

普鲁士抬起眼来看他，轻轻捏紧了他的手，“而那会在明天终结。或许我也会的。我的世界还是第一次终结呢。”

“你不会的。这个世界不是你的。这是个巧合。我们不能选择我们的主人。”

“或许我会的。我也是创造这个世界的一员啊，是那些创造了我们的人在心灵深处选择了我们的主人。”

“我会记得。”

“别怪我不相信你的记忆，小少爷。你甚至都记不清楚去最近咖啡馆的路呢。”

“那就保证我记得啊，你这个大笨蛋先生！”

普鲁士因此抬起了眉毛，然后他哼了一声，“那我们来达成一个协议怎么样？”

“怎样的协议？”

“不是一个关于世界和合约的，至少，”普鲁士摇了摇他的头，“这个我可学乖了。”

“那是怎样——”

普鲁士举起了奥地利的手，把它放在自己的心口上。他们是国家而他们的心脏是灰烬，但衣物之下，依然有东西在跳动。

它是暖的。

“我会给你美丽的月色，你脚下绿色的草地，蓝色的天空——”

“我相信我在你把他们献给我之前就拥有他们了。”

“是的。”他承认，“但现在我在把它们献给你。当你需要的时候，我会提醒你他们存在。月色是可爱的。草叶是翠绿而柔软的，而天空比蓝色更蓝。阿尔卑斯会在夏天变成绿色和金色。当你开始遗忘。当你的世界满是灰色并陷入他妈的疯狂。”他把自己的手挪到了奥地利的肩膀上，他的手收紧了，“我会一直提醒你。”

奥地利瞪着他，感觉就好像坠入了深不见底的深渊里，就好像他刚刚被献上了一颗新星的尘埃。他感到自己在颤抖，当他终于能开口的时候，他的声音是嘶哑的。

“你错了，”他艰难地说道，“我不是那样的。我从来不是你认为的那个人，你不知道你在献给我什么。”

普鲁士给了他一个傲慢的笑容，“在我们两个人中间，我觉得我可不是那个不知道自己在做什么的人。相信我，我知道我自己在说什么。”

你想说什么？

“你不知道，”他小声说，用一种带着绝望的决绝。他不想听到普鲁士接下来的话语，它们属于一个他们不是敌人的世界，当他们还不是国家，当没有人发疯而没有城市被焚为灰烬。一个没有任何他需要去学会忍受的事物的世界，没有一无所知，没有阴森可怖。他不想听见，不想去想，去知道普鲁士在要求自己什么，在要求他什么，在要求这些人类的灰烬和水泥的尘埃和这些在半个世界陨落后仍能歌唱的夜莺什么，他不想——

普鲁士的手滑落到奥地利的背后，将他拖进一个松松垮垮的怀抱里，他意识到自己在发抖。

“那时候，我对你大笑，而你把你摘的花糊了我一脸。矢车菊。而我再也没有忘记。”他说，“我只是在要求你让我为你做同样的事情。”

“你不知道自己在说什么。”奥地利坚持，他的声音哽住了。

“还是有代价的，我可不打算免费做这事。”普鲁士说，轻柔地抚摸和他的脊背就像在安抚一匹受惊的马，“你也得为我做些什么。”

奥地利可以感到自己的指尖都绷紧了。他告诉自己不要去想普鲁士还有条顿骑士团还有所有这些世纪，所有他可能感受到的或者想到的，所有那些他可能会找到的答案。如果他不知道普鲁士的意思，他还可以逃开，给所有这些愚行画下句号，这个对话，这些所有一切。但是他知道，他不能阻止自己。

“说出你的代价。”他说，嗓音如同待折的机翼一般紧张。

哪怕看不见他的脸，他也能感到普鲁士在微笑。他在微笑，然后把自己的脸埋进奥地利满是灰尘的肩上。

“你和我待在一起。在一切结束后不要离开。不要改变。和我在一起然后告诉我我是个笨蛋。找不到路的时候就打电话给我。我吃太多的时候就抱怨我。我扯你头发的时候朝我吼。和我待在一起然后……然后就做所有这些事。”然后他的嗓音放软了，他的手指陷进奥地利背后的血肉里，“而当我遗忘……当我遗忘。在你那架愚蠢的钢琴上弹点什么，提醒我在这件被称为人心的物件里还有东西是值得的。”

普鲁士安静下来了。所有的一切都安静下来了。没有炸弹，没有鸟鸣，没有建筑崩毁坍塌。如果那还有声音的话，那也不过是星光，云，和他们胸膛中那输送血液的器官发出的声响。

奥地利不知道该说什么。

也许，在很久很久以前，有一个牧羊男孩。而很久很久以前，也许，也有这么一个只想成为男孩的骑士。或许他们相遇了，或许他们中的一个教会了另一个音乐和歌。他不记得了。哪怕他记得，那也是另一个世界了，一个不再存在的世界。就好像这个属于男孩和双头鹰的世界。和那个跟随他的男孩。和那个依然跟随着他的男孩。

但现在普鲁士就在这里，向他祈求永恒。

“那你又是在向谁要求这个呢？”奥地利发现自己在问。头一回的，他不知道自己听起来是怎样的。

普鲁士抬起了头。他红色的眼睛并不是十字军的红色，也不是那个带着他的名字的红色，也不是他们作为朋友或对手分享的战争的红色。他们在此刻是如此年轻又那般苍老。

“两个都是。每个。所有的。奥地利，奥斯特马克，罗德里赫埃德尔斯坦。我不知道它们对你有什么差别，但他们对我没有差别。”他如呼吸一般低语，“你才是重要的那个。”

“你怎么说呢？”

奥地利吸了口气。

在所有那些过去的世纪里，在所有那些他不记得的事里，在所有那些他记得的。他的心中可有任何东西，任何东西，可以为此命名？可以一劳永逸地给予普鲁士所有横亘在他们之间和所有不在的？

答案是古老的。或许和那个为他的羊群歌唱的男孩一样古老，因他的工作被闯入者打扰而不悦。或许和那些他戳到那闯入者脸上的矢车菊一样古老。或许和所有那些被遗忘的被埋葬的但从未停止存在的事物一样古老。他们只是躺在他脑海中某个不可名状的角落，在他在暴雨天里弹奏的奏鸣曲里，在那些在愤怒中签署的信件的字里行间悄悄透露，在这世界末日的夜晚空中悬挂的灰色月亮里。在这和敌人共享的机枪帐篷里的无言安慰里。在这双老友手中绝望的温暖里。

奥地利凑近往普鲁士的耳朵里轻声说出了一个名字。一个古老的名字，用一种如此古老的德语，大学都不再说它们了。一个那么陈旧，那么不受欢迎的名字，包裹在尖锐的记忆里，他几乎都在担忧自己无法用舌头组成这个单词了。但这个单词还是来了，从某个地方，他身体里的某个地方，比他知道的还要深，回荡着一个他以为他再不会听见的古老的可爱的语言。那是属于一个更简单，更血腥的世界的语言，回响着马蹄的轰鸣和剑刃的撞击和满是王子国王的城堡和誓言和诺言。属于一个牧羊人还会在蓝色无尘的天空下为他的羊群歌唱的世界。

当那些词语飘荡在空中的时候他看见普鲁士的呼吸停住了，感到普鲁士的手颤抖着化为，或许是虚无，或许是他的心。所以，温柔的，就像是他从来不是也从来不会是的那个人，他轻触着普鲁士的银发，抚摸着他，希望那碰触就可以代替剩下的词语，可以充满那些他不得不留下的寂静。

普鲁士眯起了眼睛然后他笑了，将细小的震动顺着奥地利的手指传送到他的手臂直到它们消逝在他的血管的脉搏里。他把自己的额头抵在奥地利的手腕上然后冲着他的手掌轻声说了些什么，很轻，奥地利和他都不可能听清。

但那意义，却明确地悬在他们之前，如夏日清晨一般闪闪发亮。  
*  
注：都是奥地利的曾用名，这里用了音译。


End file.
